Marvel: 2010-07-14 - You're !!!!!ing Magneto!
It is late afternoon heading shortly into evening. People are out and about, shopping, dining and heading home from work. A few others are having a fun time in a back room poker game. That is until some thugs amble in to accost one of the players. "We've been looking for you girl.." The other players look a bit annoyed by the interruption of their game, but the enforcers are big guys, and likely armed so they aren't about to get involved. "You are coming with us.. The boss wants a word with you.." Not far from the place the game is being held at Jeremy and Nix are wandering down the side streets. "You should meet Lily.. I think you'd like her.. she's a lot like you.." he says to Nix. Not even looking at the enforcers, Sasha simply states, "Buzz off, jerkwads," with an indifferent attitude. "I'm busy." She smirks, considers her cards, and puts a few dollars on the table to bet with. "She's blue?" Nix asks, jokingly, making sure that the hood of her shirt and her hair keep her face partially covered as she and Jeremy make their way through the street. "Oh! My mom gave me some cash when I visited her last, she gave me some cash. Did you want to get sushi later?" Let's try not to think too hard about the girl with gills wanting to eat sushi... One of the thugs pulls out a gun, cocking it with a swift and easy motion, shooting through Sasha's cards as she holds them up. The man's aim is very good, and won't likely hit Sasha unless she leans into it. "Maybe you should take this a little more serious little $#@!" The other fellow is also going for his gun, holding it towards the other players who now have their hands up. Outside Jeremy grins under his hood and scarf. "Naw, she's ah.. aquatic.. got um, scales like a fish.. likes to swim.. " he's about to continue saying something when he hears the shot and half ducks. He peers around trying to figure out where the shot came from. Okay, Sasha isn't so immune and solid that the gunshot doesn't make her jump, but - that jump instills a completely different reaction than fear, after the momentary query of 'What the #&*$#&!! Did I get shot? No!? Good.' is thought out in the spanse of microseconds and a chilled heart. She stills her hand, and looks very carefully at both of the enforcers. "Oh," she says, smoothly, "You want to play guns, bullets, marbles, do you?" Her eyes narrow. And, a lopsided, overconfident little smirk slides across her features as one of her hands disappears into her pocket. "My favorite game." Nix makes a startled, almost squeaking sound at the gunshot, ducking down as quickly as Jeremy. "I heard this neighborhood was rough..." she murmurs to Jeremy, grabbing hold of his arm. "What do you think is happening?" she asks him. The thugs both turn the guns towards her when she reaches into her pocket. "Don't even $#@!in' think about it!" says one of them, while the other says "Don't move!" The people at the table? one is under the table, while the other two are looking like they are ready to have a heart attack. "Put your hands on your head, now, slowly.." It's quite evident that the second thug is a lot more twitchy than the first. Meanwhile Jeremy's ears are folded back and he's pulled down his scarf so he can scent things easier. "Some one is causin' trouble.." he grumbles, his ears swiveling to try and hear. "It's okay, I don't think they were shooting at us.." he tells the smaller mutant. "So you're #*$ing mugging me?" Asks Sasha. A gun is not pulled out of her pocket. Just a two glass marbles, the smaller kind you can buy in a plastic netting for $1.00 or less for 20 or so marbles. She almost looks amused, hardly jittery. "You got to be #$#&ign with me. God. What a bunch of #*@#ing nutjobs," she says, laughing as if she found the entire event funny. She passes one marble from her hand into the other, so each hand has a marble in it. She starts to raise her hands over her head, as instructed, asking the two enforcers, "So, your boss told you to come out here, shoot off your gun, get the neighborhoods attention, and scare the living #*$# out of his customers?" She wonders, curiously. "Either you two are the dumbest #*#$ing idiots on the planet, or your boss in a $*##ing moron." Yeah. This one has a mouth on her. "That's... a little comforting, I guess," says Nix, peeking up over Jeremy's shoulder. "Can you tell where the shots are coming from?" Her mind goes to the revolver she has hidden away, but decides against it. Cover is more important at this point. Besides, she has a tiny bit of neurotoxin hidden in an ampule in her arm to use in case Nix needs to use her "power." The marbles are.. confusing. Who the hell carries marbles around? The one thug doesn't seem to care but the other one is getting a not so good feeling about it. "Shuttup.." he tells her, keeping the gun trained on the foul mouthed girl. "Be glad he didn't tell us to shoot your sorry @$$.." she's just a bit too cocky for her own good, and there is usually a reason when they are. Either it's bravado and she's faking it. Or she's got something to back up that bad attitude. "What'd you put in your hands? You'd best drop it, now.. " the dark haired thug demands. Else where Jeremy is frowning, his whiskers drooped.. Sniff sniffity sniff? he inches a little further into the side street alley they are in. He can hear muffled angry voices, and thanks to the intolerable heat, and a weak air conditioning unit, the room where the game is being held happens to have a small narrow window open. "... that.. can't be..." he murmurs lowly. One of the voices, female.. "I think it's that building there.." he points and moves closer. He pulls down his hood so the fabric doesn't hinder his ears. "Sure thing, jerkface. But you're the one who wanted to play bullets, guns, and marbles." She moves, as if she's going to 'drop' the marbles - instead positioning it across her thumbnail, and flicking it with rather incredible speed - and, to those who notice and have sharp eyes, a brief blue blur spurs across the small span of distance between her, and 'Twitchy'. The empowered marble connects, with enough force to actually barrel a hole through the gun - or the thug's hand, whichever it hits, before it loses it's imbument and scatters to the floor like any other ordinary pitched marble. The second piece of glassware artillery is likewise flicked, towards the more stable-fellow's gun-holding hand with slightly less force. Enough to knock either the gun out of his hand and perhaps dent the gun, or to literally break a few bones if it should hit a finger, or wrist. She's a pretty damn surprising accurate shot, too. "What can't be? Smell someone you know?" Nix asks, looking a little worried. "Someone we should be helping?" Or killing? No, wait, no killing in this persona, she reminds herself. Innocent little mutant girl, nothing more nothing less... And it goes from tense to chaos, all with the flick of two glass orbs! Twitchy's hand is hit, hitting a bit low and slicing into his outer knuckles. The man is lucky he only lost his pinkie finger. The gun drops and goes off twice. One shot hits the ceiling the other zooms just over Sasha's shoulder before going through the wall. The other marble is too fast to be dodged, and it hits the gun, instead of the man's hand. It shatters the barrel, sending bits of gun up into the air. The man throws the gun to the side as if it'd bit him. 'Twitchy' however is screaming bloody murder, and falls down to his knees. The shooting and the screaming gets attention of some people in the bar that houses the room. The bar tender isn't thrilled by the sounds, arms himself with a shotgun and he and his bouncers move swiftly towards the back room. Out in the back alleyway the sounds of the gunfire are very loud and apparent. Jeremy again ducks as the sounds of multiple rounds going off echo along the brick valley. He growls and looks to the girl. "Stupid girl's probably cheatin' at cards again.. told her not to get caught!" he groans. "Stay here, I'll go see if she's been hit.. " cause the feral can smell blood. Stupid girl? Maybe. But now Sasha's letting her arrogance, and her overconfidence get the better of her. She starts shouting above the noise, like some kind of sports announcer, "Oh! And Twitchy goes down!" She jumps up on the table she'd been playing at, stooping to snatch up a handful of playing cards, "And Grumpy lost his gun! The fatman's diving under a table, while Bartender Man goes for the cliche`d shotgun while running for the hills!" She jumps across to the next table, then down to the floor, "-Always- pick marbles, when playing guns, bullets, and marbles, kiddies! And don't try this at home!" As she makes for the exitway. "Okay," says Nix, taking cover behind a parked car. And once Jeremy heads towards the source of the scuffle, her hand disappears into the pocket of her sweatshirt, where a small device is hidden. It sends a signal to Magneto, alerting him to where she is, and that there's something of interest going on. Unfortunately for Sasha there isn't an exit from the back room save for the one the Bartender and his lackeys are using. So as she's going for the cards the 'tender is rushing down the short hallway. Meanwhile the thug who isn't missing a finger pulls a rather large knife from under his shirt. "$#@! you are gunna pay for that mutie freak.." and he throws it, aiming for her back shoulder. It might not kill her. Twitchy remains on his knees, curling his hand into his shirt trying to stop the bleeding. "Shoot her! Shoot that crazy $#@!& !" he keens. With no doors and with the window being too small for the feral to climb through, Jeremy really only got one option if he's going to play rescue wagon. He grabs hold of the window frame and pulls as hard as he can. Which actually turns out a good bit. The frame, glass paneling, and a nice sized portion of the bricks and inner drywall come crumbling down as the teen then tosses it aside. Masonary dust and plaster churn up into the air, causing a thick white haze. Nix inches a little closer to the building, keeping low to the ground, and staying behind what cover she can find. She clenches her fist, and a thin, sharp barb emerges from her wrist. A faint, acrid smell of an organic chemical of some sort is just barely detectable to those with enhanced senses (like, say, Jeremy). "Catch!" Sasha shouts, flicking her hand and sending a set of five fanned cards out in various directions - one or two of which head towards the Bartender with the shotgun, and his merry bouncers. As Jeremy takes on the roll of the Kool Aid guy and barrels through the wall, she shouts, "Incoming!" Hell. She almost looks like she's having /fun/. It doesn't take long for Magneto to get around when he wants to put on the speed, and when Mystique sends one of these signals, it's usually worth the (admittedly fairly minimal) effort. Especially since she added the code for "mutant in potential danger" in the mix. Good help may be hard to find, but Magneto has yet to regret bringing Mystique into this partnership. He's in full costume as he descends from the sky, a flare of blue-white energy crackling around him. "An impressive display of power, young man." Magneto avoids real names for the time being, and peers into the bar, just in time to see the thug hurl the knife at Sasha. A wave of his hand sends the blade back towards its' original owner, aimed for -his- shoulder. Another twist of his wrist causes the barrel of the Bartender's shotgun to suddenly warp and bend straight upwards, making firing it a dicey proposition at best. "You humans and your guns..." He remarks with no small degree of contempt in his voice. There's a startled 'GAH!-' sound, and the sound of a baseball bat clattering to the floor as Nix sneaks up on one of the bouncers, lodging the barb from her wrist into his back. It doesn't puncture anything important, but the venom that coats it is quick to work its way through his bloodstream, temporarily paralyzing him. It's a bad bad day to be a human. The enforcer who threw the knife goes down with a loud bellow, while his friend watches in horror as the wall is torn down and a man in a frightening armored costume descends from on high. In fact Twitchy is beginning to wonder if he is in fact, high. Tigers and Spartans?! and girls who throw deadly marbles! He crawls under one of the fallen tables, hoping to avoid further notice. The shot gun is wrenched from a falling man's grip as he falters, a playing card unbelievably buried into the side of his arm. Chances are it's gone between the two bones there. He too joins in the chorus of agony being sung by the others. Two of the bouncers receive similar card trouble, but one of them is still able to stand. He yelps and turns tail, running back towards the bar. A normally wise move but it triggers the young feral's prey drive. There is too much blood tainting the air, and he snarls racing after the escaping man. As all this happens money, cards and pieces of wall paper flutter down like confetti on parade day. Meanwhile the patrons of the bar are beginning to wonder what on earth is going down. A few brave souls begin to look towards the door behind the bar while others wisely depart the front of the bar. "Yeah!" Shouts Sasha, in the wake of the screaming, jumping up and down in triumph, "Take that you #&#@wads! Eat #&*# and die, you #&*$wipes." Potty mouth, this one. Probably watched too much Gordon Ramsey, growing up. It's only then that she actually notices Magneto, and her eyes widen. "Holy #$&*#. Holy #*$#ity #*$. You're #&$*ing Magneto, aren't you?" She guesses. Afraid? No. Awestruck? You could say that. Slowly, a lopsided grin begins to spread across her features. "Hell yeah! That is so awesome. You're #&*$ing Magneto. Hells bells." Magneto glances towards Sasha with a slightly bemused twist of his lips. "I am indeed Magneto. Though I usually do not add the expletives." Anyone trying to get out of this backroom (or in, for that matter) is going to find the door very difficult to get open, as Magneto keeps the knob from turning with something less than conscious thought. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, young lady. What would you care to do with these terribly rude baselines we have here?" He gestures, "Including the fellow cowering under the table." Nix is quick to scramble up and to Jeremy's side. "You know her?" she whispers to the feral, nodding towards the girl who just swore at Magneto. Hmm. Interesting powers. The girl could be handy to have around... if they can keep her in check, anyway. The bouncer who tried to make it down the hallway finds himself swiftly pounced by the tiger like young man. The pounce knocks him out and he ceases to move, which is fairly fortunate. Prey that doesn't move isn't very interesting. Maybe that's why they tell people to play dead when they get attacked by bears. The sudden query by Nix breaks Jeremy's momentary daze and he blinks before he can rake claws over the fallen man just to make sure it is dead. "mraahh...huh..wha.. oh.." he looks down and grimaces as he stands up. He shakes his head "um.. Yea.. sorta... " he murmurs towards Nix. The door that leads to the hallway and then this room is shaken as people try to open it. It's no use of course, as the knob just won't give way, nor will the door itself. The thug holding his hand to his shirt quivers, looking around from the edge of the table. Maybe he can talk his away out of this.. maybe?! "... do Do with me? Ah man, come on.. she started it.. She's been cheatin'.. she owes us money.. it weren't nothing personal!" "If you were freaking dumb enough to let me cheat, it's your own damn fault, whackjob," Sasha comments dryly to the thug. She smiles, widely, "'Less you wanna see what I can do with a handful of pokerchips?" She crosses her arms, smugly, then grins wide back at Magneto. "I think they learned their lesson. Besides. I don't need the cops after me for no murders, or nothin'," she points out with the detached air that a killer like Mystique might pick up - the fact she's not really concerned whether they live or die - moreso, instead, how their deaths will affect /her/, and her ability to continue to live the life she lives. It's likely something only a like creature could recognize. She declares to Magneto, "You are -so- freaking cool, do you know that? You're like a damn legend, around here. I know a homeless guy named Harold who'd piss his pants and probably kill himself stumbling over himself he's so damn scared of you." This just makes her even more amused. "Oh do be quiet, your betters are talking." Magneto makes a "shut it" gesture with a hand, clamping the blubbering man's mouth shut. "You should be thankful that we appear to be in a merciful mood. You may go." He pauses, then smirks, "In fact, I'll see you out." He waves an arm in a sweeping gesture, levitating all of the assembled thugs and gathering them together, before -hurling- them collectively towards the door, releasing his "grip" on the latch just in time for those on the other side to swing it open...and be met with the assemblage of goons flung hard enough to definitely send a goodly number sprawling within the bar proper. Let panic ensue! "I see my reputation precedes me." Magneto adds with a wry tone, but then it grows more serious, "Take whatever you wish, and then we had best be off." He comments, primarily to Sasha, but Jeremy and Nix seem to be included in the comment as well. Nix opts not to take anything, but does stop to poke at the guy she stabbed with her barb earlier with the tip of her shoe. He groans a little. He's in quite a bit of pain, and completely immobilized. "Huh. Worked better than it usually does." Sasha watches, a bit awestruck at the MAGNETude of Magneto's powers. Then, as he speaks she shakes her head out of it, smirking some. She nods, quickly, and snatches a few handfulls of bills into her pockets, hurriedly. Seems cash is the only thing she's really concerned about, at the moment. It's during this process she manages to see Jeremy again. "Hey, freakjob Prowl," she calls, good-naturedly towards the young man. "I knew you had moxy." She squints at Nix, "Whose your girlfriend?" She then tells the group, "Appreciate your help. That was the most fun I've had, in a long while." Boom! yelp! shout! aayyiieeee!! The assorted thugs, bouncers and idiots are slip slided down the hallway and through the door, several bouncing off the bar itself. The remaining patrons decide that yes, Now is the time to leave.. and they do! They spill out the front door, followed by the thugs still able to run. As his name is called out Jeremy shakes his head again, as if trying to clear his head, or evade a headache. He pulls up his scarf hoping it'll dull the coppery scent of the spilled blood. He blinks at Sasha and frowns. "Stop callin' me that!" he mutters as he begins to meander towards the hole in the wall. "an' she ain't my girl friend.." he mumbles lower, looking embarrassed. He glances at Nix and Magneto briefly with a worried expression. "It was our pleasure." Magneto smiles faintly behind his helmet, "You are, of course, welcome to come with us, if you wish. A roof over your head, a hot meal, and a place you may remain out of sight for a time while all of...this...to simmer down." He gestures vaguely, indicating the situation at hand. He then gestures towards Nix and Jeremy, beckoning them closer. Nix gives Sasha a meek wave. "Um, I'm just a friend. I'm Nix." Once Magneto beckons, she goes over to him, rubbing at the spot on her wrist where the barb broke off. "Thanks, but no thanks," says Sasha, almost reluctantly. She frowns, shaking her head. She might be a complete fangirl of Magneto, but that doesn't mean she trusts him. One of his crew could still slit her throat - or worse, if she went with them. "Like I said, I appreciate it, but, I'm good. These freaks won't do nothin' to me," she says, confidentially. "And, there's a few places I know where I can go to lay low for awhile." She eyes Nix again, nodding, once. "Nix. Right. Nix N' Prowl. Got it." Jeremy slinks after Nix towards Magneto and shoves his hood back over his head. His tail however remains out and lashes irritatedly behind him. Must not listen to the whispers in the back of his head. That's bad. Bad bad bad bad! He looks towards Sasha and shakes his head ".. just becareful then huh? No more card games... tons of better ways for you to get money... " he warns before turning his attention back to Nix. "You okay?" see he's even noticed she broke her wrist sting! In the far far distance the sound of sirens can be detected. "As you wish. We must all find our own paths, but if we are fortunate, perhaps ours will cross again." Magneto replies towards Sasha, "As he says...do be careful." He spreads his arms, encircling himself, Nix, and Jeremy in a bubble of magnetic force, and lifts off the ground, starting to head back out the largish entrance they made for themselves, "Farewell." Magneto offers one more faint smile, and then the trio lifts into the sky, giving themselves and Sasha plenty of time to make their escape before the still-distant police arrive. "Yeah, seems the cardgames are a bit overdone for now," she agrees. "See you 'round, Furface. Nix. Was totally awesome meeting you, Magneto." She means it. And, after that, she does move, through the makeshift 'door' that Jeremy made, and easily moving through the well-known side streets, into an alleyway, and up a fire-escape a few turns down, into the building and disappearing from sight. FTB